


Revelation

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Alcohol, Christmas, F/M, Family Drama, Fanfiction, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas apart from the one you love is a poor way to spend it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalina_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kalina_blue).



> Warnings: Light sexual content, Alcohol Use, Enough Charlie goodness to stop your heart (or make it pitter-pat)  
> A/N: Written for my 2008 Advent Drabbles where kalina_blue requested Draco/Hermione and a prompt of being forced to spend Christmas apart because no one knows that you're together.

The day was passing, albeit slowly. The Burrow was warm and cozy and it was a flurry of activity, as it always was. Yet, despite all of that, Hermione had never felt so isolated. She had never realised how alone you could feel in a room full of people when the one person you wanted to be with was not there.

They had opened their gifts around the small tree and the adults, herself included, had consumed far too much Firewhisky-laced eggnog.

She had tried to make her excuses and bid her goodbyes now several times, in hopes that when she got back to her flat, he would be there. Mrs. Weasley, however, had other ideas; always saying that she must stay and toast just one more thing with them. She'd toasted until she was really quite wobbly and where there once had been a singular Charlie, there now were two. Two very fuzzy, out of focus Charlies.

She had thought at first what she saw was perhaps a third Charlie, but no, the colouring wasn't right. Even in this state of inebriation, she knew that Charlie didn't look so blond, and he typically didn't cluck a disapproving tongue at her. No, that wasn't Charlie's way. Charlie's way was to pour her another glass, which was rather unlike this Not-Charlie who took her glass away despite her protests.

"Come on, Granger. You're completely pissed."

♥

And then, she was back in her flat with that unpleasant Not-Charlie that had taken her drink, and he was tipping some bit of vile liquid down her throat that made her cough and splutter. The wretched man held her nose and clamped her jaws shut forcing her to swallow when she would have spit.

She must have fallen asleep for a bit. When she awoke, the sky was dark outside her window and there was a familiar body beside her in the bed. She snuggled in close before sitting bolt upright, the night coming back to her in flashes, as her head threatened to explode from the pounding within.

"You going somewhere?" Draco asked, stretching lithely beside her and rolling onto his side.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember was being at the Burrow and then—oh God, tell me you didn't."

"I didn't."

"Really? Then you didn't go over there and get me?"

"Oh no. That, I did."

"Bloody hell, Draco. Why? Why would you do that?"

He stretched and folded his hands behind his head before answering. "Now you don't have to worry about telling them. They know about us."

"You prick. You had no right. You—you—"

"What would you like me to have done? I waited here for hours and you never came home. Besides it's done now. You can thank me later."

"Oh, I'll thank you now," she said, with a sharp elbow to the ribs.

Draco let out a gasp of pain. "You'll be sorry when I'm too damaged to be of any use to you, Granger."

She leaned forward and unfastened his trousers. "Note that I aimed high enough to avoid my favourite parts." Her lips encircled him and sucked deep.

He inhaled with a soft hiss. "I am rather glad of that."


End file.
